The present invention relates to the proper fitting of dentures, as well as to the proper fitting of dental castings such as crowns and inlays. More particularly, it relates to a dental indicating paste used to detect high spots on dentures, also known as contact or pressure areas; and to detect high spots on dental castings which may interfere with a proper fit.